1. Technical Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to fluid collection and disposal systems and related methods. More specifically, particular aspects relate to liquid collection and disposal systems that utilize flexible liners and related methods of use thereof.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Hospital operating rooms, emergency rooms, and other healthcare facilities generate a large volume of liquid waste, which may include irrigation liquids and secretions removed from a patient's body (e.g., blood and other bodily liquids). To collect and dispose of such liquid waste, suction canisters are typically used. A typical suction canister is a temporary storage container that uses suction to create a negative pressure inside the canister to drain liquids or secretions from the patients' body. After each medical procedure (e.g., surgery), the canister containing the liquid waste is transported to a utility area to be disposed of as red-bag waste or to be emptied, cleaned, and disinfected for reuse. A new or cleaned canister is then brought into the operating room for a next medical procedure. This process can be labor intensive and time consuming. Furthermore, since this process is performed following every medical procedure, the frequency of the process may increase the clinicians' risk of exposure to potentially hazardous waste.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved waste collection and disposal system that may overcome one or more of the problems discussed above.